The present invention relates to an idler roller assembly for a belt conveyor system. In particular, the present invention relates to a polymeric idler roller with snap-fit end caps for housing shaft-mounted bearings on which the idler roller assembly rotates.
Belt conveyor systems for transporting bulk materials, such as sand, gravel, and the like, utilize idler roller assemblies rotatably mounted on an elongate frame to support a motor-driven endless conveyor belt at various locations along the length of the frame. Typically, idler roller assemblies generally have comprised metal cylindrical tubes sealed at each end by a metal cap that is welded to the metal tube. Housed within each metal cap are bearings which are supported on a shaft. The shafts of one or more idler roller assemblies are mounted to support the conveyor belt in a desired configuration as the belt travels along the frame. Metal idler roller assemblies are durable, but they are noisy and add considerable weight to a belt conveyor system. Also, some bulk materials are prone to adhering to metal idler rollers, which can cause belt alignment problems, corrosion of the metal roller and increased wear of the conveyor belt.
Idler roller assemblies are also known in which the cylindrical tube and end caps are formed from a polymer. Assembly of such roller assemblies is time consuming, involving the use of adhesives to secure the end caps to the tube. Also, separate molds are required to produce idler roller assemblies having different lengths. There is a continuing need for improved idler roller assemblies formed from polymeric materials that are quick and easy to manufacture with varying lengths.